Truth or Dare
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: AU. After prom, the team plays truth or dare. With Strauss and Kevin aswell for certian shippings. Modern day set. Strong T rating. Not atall related to my other fanfictions. H/P K/G R/S M/R and mention of previous Jemily.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok So I am going with the Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Reid and Garcia and I'm putting Strauss and Kevin in it for the purposes of Strauss/Rossi and Kevin/Garcia. It is after Prom at Prentiss' moms house. (She's out of town) Oh and it's set in modern day. For the purpose of this they are all the same age._

"I have an idea guys, truth or dare!" JJ suggested. Throwing a party was always fun until you ran out of ideas and truth or dare was always a very interesting game to play.

Emily laughed and Reid looked a little concerned, he tried to get his way out of playing before Garcia responded with. "I have an app on my phone, we could use that."

"Pretty boy, were all in." Morgan replied. "So your in too." He continued, hugging Reid. Being a little drunk he was showing the genious a little more affection than he usually would when around his friends.

Reid finally agreed to play and they all sat round in a circle as Garcia placed her phone in the middle of the floor.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Garcia asked.

"Uh... truth." Prentiss responded, not wanting to the the first one to do an outragous dare.

"Have you ever kissed a girl and who was the last girl you kissed if yes?" Garcia asked.

Emily and JJ gave eachother glances, rembering that time they had that night when they were drunk, they did more than kiss. "Yes... and uh... it was JJ." She replied, answering the question despite obviously feeling uncomfortable about her lesbian experimentation phase.

Reid looked at the two of them, slightly scared as he was previously unaware that they had that side to them. "It was a one off Spence." JJ told him. "Well for me anyway..." JJ continued, she was aware that was not the case with Prentiss.

"Who knew!" Hotch responded, having danced with Emily earlier that night he wanted to spend his life with her but after realising she might be a lesbian it may never happen.

"Well I'm good at keeping secrets." Prentiss responded smirking at Aaron.

It was now Reids turn for a truth or dare. "Truth." He replied, wanting to play it safe, he kne how humiliating some dares could be in this game but then the truths had a tendancy to reveal things previously unknown. It was just gambling really and hoping for the best.

"Which relationship appeals to you more, a wild passionate one or a quiet calm one?" Garcia asked him.

Reid sighed and thought for a minute, he loved being wild and passionate with Morgan but on the few occasions he was in relationships with girls he prefered it to be quiet and calm. "Well it depends on the relationship." Reid replied.

"Uh huh." Garcia responded. "In what way?" She asked, not taking that answer as acceptable.

"Depends on the vibe I get from who I'm with." He explained, not wanting to go into full detail.

"Is that so pretty boy?" Morgan asked laughing and gave him a passionate kiss.

Reid was blushing, now everyone would know about them. Damn alcohol, that also had a tendancy of revealing secrets.

The next person to take a truth or dare was Rossi. Again chosing truth, not even he wanted to be the first one to take a dare, this game had an ability to be unpredictable.

"Do you have anything that you especially like sexually?" Garcia asked.

"You know what, I love it when girls give me blow Jobs." He replied looking at Strauss who he had been in a relationship with for the last few months, she was especially good at arousing him and giving him blow jobs.

Hotch was the first one to take a dare. Smiling at his dare of giving Prentiss an erotic massage he smirked. "Your going to like this Em." He told her before taking her somewhere private and starting to massage her in areas that would cause sexual arousal knowing that if he did cause arousal the two would not be able to control stopping just at the erotic massage.

The rest of the team sat, and listened to the two of them. "They would make a good couple." Garcia stated.

"I know right, did you see them on the dance floor earlier!" JJ added.

"They really should just admit that they have a thing for eachother." Rossi added.

After the two came back and sat down with the group the rest of the group looked at them, Prentiss definatly had a noticible glow to her and Reid noticed Hotch whisper something in her ear before they sat down.

Next it was Garcia's turn, feeling adventurous she took a dare. It was to lick the ear of the player on her right. Morgan. "Kevin" She said seductivly and smirked before licking the ear of her boyfriend.

JJ was next and went for truth, having noticed what the last two dares were like she didn't want to take a chance. "If you could date anyone in the world, who would it be?" Garcia asked.

JJ smiled, she really liked the lead singer of Bastille. "Dan Smith." She confessed smiling and going onto a dream. Her life would be perfect is she was with Dan Smith.

"Lead singer of Bastille right?" Prentiss asked, knowing JJ was particularly obsessed with Bastille.

"Who else?" JJ asked smiling, still in her dream world of Dan Smith.

Next was Morgan's turn, he took a dare knowing it was just a bit of silly fun and being drunk he didn't really care to much about what the dare may entail. Morgan's dare was to strip above the waist. That was just fun for him. Having an amazing body which all the girls admired and even some of the boys he smiled and took of his shirt, instantly everyone looked at him admiring that perfect toned upper body and supple six pack.

The rest of the game continued on in a smiler way, with some very interesting things being found out about eachother that they never before knew. Despite not actually being aloud to drink many of them were quite drunk so probably wouldn't remember any of what had happened in the morning.

"You two should get a room." Reid said; being the least drunk and noticing Prentiss Straddled across Hotch and passionatly making out with him.

* * *

_A/N2: If you want to know the song Hotch and Prentiss danced together earloer as is mentioned to it was Time of my life from dirty dancing. I havn't even watched that movie but at my prom it was the second to last song played and I had H/P images. Like Major H/P images in the most adorable of ways. _


	2. Chapter 2

Prentiss woke up the next morning feeling pretty drowsy, it took her a second to realize but she was laying on top of someone else. Hotch. "Oh Shit." She mumbled under her breath. What had happened last night and why was she in her bed on top of Hotch.

Heaving herself up she tried to to wake the sleeping mass underneath her. After all she'd drank the night before her head was pounding. "Emily?" Hotch asked,being partially woken by the change of mass upon his body.

"Uh yes..." She responded, feeling quite awkward, that and stressed about a number of things. Firstly did she or did she not have sex last night? Did Hotch use a condom? Secondly her mother was returning that evening and she had to have the place spotless or she'd know that there had been a party and then Prentiss would be in big trouble. Despite being 18 and legally an adult, Prentiss was still fearful of her mother; she could be pretty harsh sometimes.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"They went home..." Prentiss responded, before heading to the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Hotch asked.

"The drugstore..." She responded.

"Could you get some painkillers?" Hotch asked, feeling pretty hungover.

"Top left kitchen cupboard on the top shelf." Prentiss replied, telling him where he could find them.

"Thanks Emily." He replied, not questioning why she was going to the drugstore if they already had painkillers to help with the hangover from last night.

"Help yourself to breakfast, coffee... just make sure your not here when mom gets back." Prentiss told him, feeling slightly awkward,

"What time will your mom be back?" He asked.

"Uh... 5ish." She replied. "Bye." She said before going out to the drugstore to get the morning after pill. Getting pregnant was not an option for her so if anything did happen without protection last night she wanted to minimize the chance of that consequence as much as possible.

"Bye..." Hotch responded, laying in her bed for a few minutes more trying to gather the strength to pull himself out of bed. Looking at the clock it was only 9am, he had until 5pm until he had to be out of the house.

Getting up he decided he needed something greasy to eat so headed to the local McDonolds and got him and Emily something to eat - she probably wanted something greasy too given what they had been drinking the night before.

"I bought breakfast." Hotch told her as she came back from the drugstore.

"Aaron!" Emily exclaimed, feeling flattered. "You are amazing. Seriously. Have I ever told you that?" She replied then asked.

"Um no... in all the time that we've known each other you have never told me that." Aaron responded, thinking about it they hadn't actually spoken much. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Aaron. Thanks for the breakfast." She responded cheerfully. "Did you find the painkillers alright?" She asked.

"Yep." He responded.

The two ate breakfast together and talked, they had never talked so much before. Both enjoyed the opportunity to really get to know each other. They'd both had crush's on each other since the day the first met; just it was only last night that they admitted it to themselves. After Hotch took her to dance.

Prentiss remembered that moment clearly, she wasn't much of a dancer but that night she was. Hotch had swept her off her feet. That song would always hold a special place in her heart from now on; always remind her of that night - those four minutes of her life.

Hotch stayed to help her tidy up the house, almost losing track of time. At 4:30 he left.

"Have a good time?" Elizabeth Prentiss asked, returning from her trip out of town.

"Yes... mom. Yes I did." Prentiss responded smiling. Elizabeth would never know what had happened but Prentiss sure did have fun.


End file.
